Greyman
by MagicPencil17
Summary: He knew nothing of anything except grey. Little did he know that he was in the middle of a battle with a ancient enemy. Now he must find himself and save those he holds dear but who is he exactly? Can he break from the grey and find the source of the rain in his dreams? Sequel to Letters to Summer, better than the summary!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone, I'm back and by popular demand I've come with a sequel to _Letters to Summer, _this story happens roughly two years after the first and it will take a different, more dark tone in the beginning but don't worry it's just for the beginning. I hope you all enjoy this and here we go. **

* * *

Silence.

There were no chirping of birds, no whispering of the winds nor were there the laughter of children in the air, it was absolute silence. Dull eyes greeted the new day and looked around his person.

Grey.

All he could see was grey. Grey walls, grey floors, grey hands; that was all there was. Grey. To many this would seem odd but then again, he wasn't many or at least he didn't think he was the many. The boy sat up on the bed and looked around him once more, he was in a very small space. A space so small it was only big enough to contain the bed and a narrow pathway for a door, that was all and that was it. The boy didn't think much of the space but then again he didn't think much, he picked himself off the bed and walked towards the door. He didn't know where he was going but it wasn't like it mattered, was it suppose to matter?

The boy looked out into the hallway, all the doors within it were opened and people filed out of their rooms almost robotically, not a single thought in it; no one protested and no one spoke. The boy watched as the flood of people closed their doors simultaneously and walked to exit the building. All these people looked the same, the men wore the same dull clothes and haircuts while the women too wore the same clothing and had their hair in a tight, neat bun. Not a single person stood out, all the same none the different. The boy waited for the mass of bodies to leave before he too closed his door and left the building. The outside was just as grey as the inside and the sky was pitch black. The only thing that served him any help in seeing were grey light posts that led to the center of the city around him; the center in which every person around him headed to. The youth stood there watching these people march towards their destination, their faces emotionless and their eyes deprived of liveliness or thought.

The boy could have easily followed the mass of people to the heart of the city but his limbs said otherwise, for he was destined for another way. He began to trek the opposite way of the street, pass endless buildings and alleyways. then suddenly, for no reason at all he stopped and looked into one of the alleyways. Of course there wasn't anything inside but he just couldn't help but look into it. Maybe there was a reason he did this but he didn't really know, then again, he really didn't even know much. He then continued his walk until he had reached the resting place of old houses. Many of these houses were decayed or destroyed and others had only a few of the walls collapsed into them, still the world around him was grey; dull. The stillness of the world, the lack of life, it could leave anyone in his position feeling alone but feeling and emotion did not exist here. Was it suppose to?

The youth spotted an old swing which hung from a decaying tree, the only kind of vegetation that he had seen, the only thing that stood out from the grey dullness that was. Without another thought or at least without a thought he sat on the cold wood that was the seat of the swing. The swing didn't creek nor did it break off from the tree due to his weight, it just stayed were it was as if it were trapped in time. The boy just sat there and did nothing, now, many would think that in doing nothing the boy was just thinking deep thoughts but in fact he was doing exactly as the word describes; nothing. No thoughts to ponder over, no concoction of ideas, no fond memories to relive, nothing. He looked out to the world before him and stared until a force not of his own told him it was time to go to the cramped space that he had awaken to.

As he got near to his building he noticed he wasn't the only one going back from where they came from; everybody else was too. The hoards of lifeless people like him filed into a single line and walked back inside; back to where they all began, back to the beginning of this new day. The one thing he noticed that he hadn't noticed before was the sudden appearance of guards by the door that watched the entering people like hungry vultures awaiting for their next meal. Had they always been there? Maybe they were there to watch them enter but their glares didn't phase the boy one bit. There was nothing to fear for he didn't know what fear was or at least he didn't fear the entities that watched the main door. Little did this boy know that he would soon know fear, fear of something that others would find beauty and happiness.

* * *

The boy feared sleep, the only emotion he knew. He didn't know why or what the emotion was caused by but he knew it was there. Like a silent entity the thought of sleep waited among the shadows. Why did he need to sleep? What was the purpose? He tried to stop his legs from walking him to the bed but they would not stop their movement. The impending fear grew more as he reached the bed. He struggled with his body but a force greater than himself kept him going, he now laid on the bed and was getting ready for eyelids began to close, _no, don't make me sleep._ The boy fought with all his might to stop but his eyes did not comply with his will and before he knew it, it was complete and utter darkness.

He was scared of what was to come, the thoughts. These weird things he saw in his mind that he never saw before; at first it would be black and then white. Everything around him would become bright and be anything but the dull grey he had known. He could see these colorful outlines move around in the white space and muffled sounds that called out to him. First it was voices and then they were snuffed out by the calming sound of rain with scared him the most. What were these things that plagued his mind? Why did he have so much fear of seeing colors and hearing sounds that he had never seen or heard in his life?

The truth is, the boy wouldn't have to fear these things long, this fear of the thoughts inside the boy's mind would disappear by "morning"; they always did. Everyday he would wake up as if nothing had happened; the thoughts would hide back into their special corner of his mind and with it would the memories of the day before disappear. They always did. Day by day he would wake up to a "new" day, never questioning, never thinking.

A "new" day.

Such a thing was the basis of the boy's mind, it was a new day and the things he did that day were new for he had never done them before. The youth only had this to rely, a new day. Little did he know he had relived that day over and over again fro many years. For years he had walked down the same path and had seen the same things, everyday thinking that the day was new, that he was living a thing called life.

This was his reality, he was trapped in a never ending loop that toyed with his mind and the only thing that connected him to his life before were the thoughts in his head. The fears that plagued his mind at night. They were his only connection to memories and a life that were kept away from him, hidden away to never see the light of day for the force that kept it at way wanted to keep its hold on him but it wasn't like he knew all of this. He never questioned of this existence, this fate, how could he? No one else did.

Then again, who ever questioned life within the Void.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry this one took longer to post than usual, stuff happens ya know. Enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

Snap, awake.

It's a new day today and the boy looked all around him and the room, it's grey. Everything grey. The boy picked himself up and headed towards the door. As before, all the doors opened simultaneously but it wasn't as if he remembered the events of yesterday, it was, after all, a "new" day after all. He waited for the flood of people to leave the building before he made his way to the exit. Once again he observed the people march to the center of the city and once again he did not follow them. The boy trekked up the street, taking in the "new" sights. Oh how everything was grey, the world must all be like this. No other color to make something stand out or be better than the thing next to it, boy eventually reached the alleyway where he stopped and peered into it. He looked and looked and still its barren appearance that it had to it. He didn't know why he chose to look into this alleyway in particular but it was something that made him look, he just couldn't figure it out or more like he really couldn't think at this point anyways.

The youth eventually arrived to his destination and sat on the unmoving swing. He then looked beyond himself, the world was grey, just grey. The boy could feel something move around in his head and he massaged his temples to stop the foreign feeling, what was this thing that walked inside his head? It felt as if he was swaying back and forth becoming dizzy from a force he did not know what it was. Why, from all things, did this start? He took up two fistfuls of his dark grey hair and waited for the feeling to pass; his eyelids clenched tightly as the feeling grew and grew inside his head, this swaying in his head. _It's nothing, it's nothing _the boy repeated in his head as he sat in his loneliness, this greyness. Just as soon as the moving feeling in his head started it began to slowly ease its way out of his mind. The youth let out a silent sigh as soon as the feeling completely disappeared, this kind of thing never happened to him, well, at least he didn't remember it happening. With weary eyes he looked up to the scene before him, his eyes snapped wide open as he the barren wasteland that was his world become green with lush vegetation. This new sight terrified the youth and he fell to the floor and closed his eyes again; he was scared of what was before him, the color. What had happened to the grey world he was use to?

The youth laid there telling himself that it was nothing but a scary dream, a scary, colorful dream. He couldn't comprehend the event that happened, he just couldn't. Scared of what would happen next the youth whose eyes were still closed shut, quickly picked himself up from the ground and ran blindly to where he thought the city was. Back to the grey, oh please return to the grey that was his world. He bumped into objects and fell over cracks on the floor but he would not let his eyes open, he was just so scared. Eventually, through his blind running he finally slammed into another body, causing his eyes to flung open from the force. Grey met gray and the boy noticed that he tumbled over a young woman. The woman stared blankly at the boy and without skipping a beat she shoved him aside and returned to her spot among the marching people to get back into the buildings; the day seemed to have ended already. Shocked by the actions of the woman and the sudden return to grey the youth sat dumbfounded in the cold street, the people who were returning made no effort in helping him or making sure he was alright; their only motive in their mind was to get back into the building.

He looked around him, the world was back to the way it was, grey. He took in a silent breath of relief, it must have been a trick of the mind, it must have. The boy stared ahead and watched as the flood of people hastily parted as the guard that stood by the entrance of his building made his way to him. As quick as anything the guard grabbed the boy by the collar and without warning dragged him to the building. The boy flailed around as he tried to get his footing but the guard's eagerness to get him inside kept him from trying to do such a thing. The boy ceased his struggling and looked up to the people he passed, all their faces seemed emotionless, nothing. No one looked down at him, no one showed sympathy towards him. Did no one cared for him? Did no one want to help him?

The youth landed with a hard _thud _as the disgruntled guard threw him inside the building, the unhelpful people walked over him as he tried to pick himself up. Once all were gone the guard slammed the main doors shut and left the boy in the lonesome, grey hall way. The boy looked all around him, was this how he was suppose to be treated? Was the guard suppose to treat him this way? Maybe it was protocol since he did cause a scene on the street, maybe it was his own fault he was treated such a way. He didn't know and for the most part he didn't know much to begin with. the teen scrambled to get up and ran to his room, he needed time for himself or at least he thought he did but once he touched the doorknob he felt overwhelming fear come over him. His hand shook on the handle as he slowly turned it to let himself inside, he tried to stop himself from opening the door but he just couldn't.

The teen slowly walked into the room, his heart pounded faster as he near the bed, why was he so scared of sleeping? The door slammed behind him and the youth quickly turned around to see who closed it. In a blink of an eye he found himself not looking at the door but staring at the ceiling, laying down on the bed. the boy's breathing became quick and shallow as his eyes darted in every direction, he felt them slowly starting to close but he didn't want to sleep, he didn't. He was scared of something he couldn't see and to sleep would allow the force in question to have their way, to keep him scared. His vision began to falter and his body began to calm, the sleep was near and the visions were soon to appear once again.

* * *

Black then white.

The boy felt helpless with the swirl of colors surrounding him, the distant sounds, calling, calling for someone. The boy tried to avert his eyes away from the colors but he just couldn't, a force, a feeling if you will be it curiosity or sheer terror kept his eyes open to the scene. The colors became blurry figures and they did motions and movements he had never seen. The figures walked through him and electricity passed through him as they did. They seemed to be discussing something but their voices were so muffled he couldn't seem to understand. The figures then began to fade and the white space turned to soft grey, the muffled voices that called out were soon replaced by the sound of rain.

Now, this rain wasn't the hard, harsh rain that one would encounter after a long drought no, it was first light and then it became a rhythmic, almost hypnotic rain. Though he couldn't see the droplets he could feel their ghost presence on his face. This life bringing rain that all wanted to feel when they heard it's gentle call. He wasn't afraid of the rain, maybe it was because he couldn't see it that it didn't become so menacing, maybe it was the calming sound it made, he didn't know and yet he didn't want to. The boy sat down on the floor and let the soothing sound wash away the horrors of the day, he could feel the memories fall off of him, his mind. His eyes snapped open as he realized what was going on at this moment, patches of his memory were disappearing. What did he do just moments ago? Where did he run to? Who was he? The shot up and ran from the invisible rain but it just kept following him. He was letting this thing, this rain wash him away of the memories that he had made, he was forgetting. He kept running but he still couldn't stop his mind from forgetting. He couldn't remember where he went or who he saw, he couldn't remember the faces he had seen.

He raced the rain but it still caught up to him. He looked for a way out but there wasn't a single place he could find that would let him get away.

He ran.

And ran.

His memory becoming more faint, he was losing to the rain. Then suddenly, light, a way out. If only he could reach it, if only...

* * *

_Gasp _

The boy quickly sat up and clenched his chest, he felt as if he had ran forever, his heart felt as if would have burst out of his chest; the sweat trickled down his face as he calmed down his person. He glanced up and looked around him, he had woken to a small, grey room. The place where his day would begin and it would eventually end, the place where he would start anew. Usually, he would wonder where he was and how he got to the place he was in but this time he didn't wonder such a thing. Usually, when he awoke from his dreaming it would be a "new" day, a clean start but on this day, on this particular day it was something different.

You see, to those who were waking up just like him it was a "new" day but to him, to this boy it was not a "new" day, it was and finally, the next day.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Enjoy the next installment! **

* * *

He remembered the grey room but that was all he could remember, the room. As soon as he stepped out of the door he couldn't recall the hallway or the mob of people that were leaving the building yet again. The boy was curious and unlike the other times where he waited till they were gone the boy joined the crowd and walked out the door with them. the youth was almost out the door when he was suddenly and most abruptly plucked away from the crowd. His face met that of a helmet, the guard. The boy stared into the black mirror in front of him, he could see his reflection on the helmet but he could not see the person within it but he could tell that this individual was not pleased with him at the moment. Without notice once again the boy was flung to the floor and as before no one came to his aid.

_"No reason for that." _The youth said within his mind as he struggled to pick himself up from the hard ground. The boy looked up and saw that the guard pointed him towards the direction of the tree, the boy looked towards the crowd, wanting to see where the mass of people walked to but the guard in front of him was insistent on the other way. Once on his feet the boy was shoved towards the opposite way of the other people, any resistance was met with the greater strength of the guard causing the teen to give up and give in to the guard's orders.

The boy made his way down the street, he rubbed at his right arm for it was the one that he landed on when the guard threw him. Such a rude thing to do to someone when they were just being curious, the nerve! Was there something wrong with being curious? A sort of nuisance or something? Maybe that guard just has it out for him, the boy didn't really know but the thought of it did puzzle him; the thought. Actually, the boy had been thinking much since he had awoken to a familiar room but the world he was living in was not familiar to him. Why was the only memory he had was of a room and nothing more? Maybe he had a bad case of amnesia, yes, maybe this was the answer. The boy stopped in front of the alley that he would usually stop by and peered inside. The alleyway was barren as always and as always he thought of continuing on his way but curiosity got the best of him and the boy walked inside the alleyway.

It was dark, more dark than what it usually was when he would just casually peer inside. The boy placed his hand on the cold brick wall that made up the alley, the porous stone was a bit worn but not as rough as he thought it would be. He trailed down the alley until he found a niche within the wall. The boy was surprised by this discovery, why would something like this be in an alleyway? Was something suppose to be in here? The boy put his hand inside the space, the niche was much warmer than the rest of the wall. The boy then placed both hands on the inside of the niche, this warmness was fascinating to him, this small space was unlike the rest, it was warm and there was no reason for it like if someone was inside and their own body heat made the niche a different temperature. Strange.

_"So this is what warm is huh?" _The boy thought to himself as he retreated his hands from the warm space and returned them to the coldness of the world at large. Missing the warmth the boy placed his hands back inside the niche, to his surprise the heat that was inside the space had disappeared and the brick was just as cold as the rest of the structure.

_"That's odd" _The youth thought "_I was sure it was warm. Maybe I'm putting too much thought into this." _The youth then let his arms drop to his sides and he headed back to the entrance of the alley. Once back onto the sidewalk the boy turned around and looked back into the alley, he didn't know why he looked back into the narrow space but he felt as if there was something in there that he left behind. The boy gave himself a mental shake, how could he have such a feeling when there was nothing there to be missing. With a shrug of his shoulders the youth continued on his way to the unmoving swing.

Once at the swing the youth sat on the seat and looked at the scene before him, the desolate world was just as grey as it always was. The boy sat there and looked ahead, he was so focused on just looking ahead that he didn't notice that his body slowly started to sway back and forth. As soon as the motion started to get more intense the boy instinctively grabbed hold of the ropes to stead himself, his clutches met a familiar temperature.

_"Warm?" _The boy thought as he clutched at the ropes even tighter, his swaying didn't stop. As his body continued to teeter back and forth the youth began to do things that was not in his set schedule. He swayed more and kicked his legs up in the air like a child playing on a moveable swing.

A moveable swing.

Yes, the boy was following the motions of a child on a swing, of someone having fun or at least what he would perceive as fun, he didn't know what fun was or at least he couldn't recall the feeling. Then suddenly, like a robot, the boy jumped to his feet, got on top of the swing and began to teeter in this manner. Though he didn't complain physically he was shouting in the confines of his mind. He, the youth, was terrified of what his body was sudden;y doing, he tried to gain control but he just couldn't gain back his control. Feeling overpowered the boy closed his eyes and let the strange feeling take him over. The inside of his eyelids were the only comfort from this abnormal event, the darkness they held but then, suddenly, he could see light, he could clouds, he could hear joint laughter. The youth's eyes widened at the vision before him and he tried to look down but he couldn't, no control as always, all he could see was this serenity. This sight terrified him.

* * *

_Run._

That word was the only thing that kept him going as he fled the scene that vision, the unmoving swing. This wasn't what he wanted, he was just a little curious about the world around him, he already accepted that the world he lived in was bland and grey so why scare him with light and color. Should he not be curious? Should he go on with such an existence without questioning? Isn't this questioning already? The boy didn't know and frankly at the moment, he really didn't want to. He needed to go and collect his thoughts, he needed the comfort of his room.

The boy ran until he was met by the hard pavement of the silent city; finally, he was close to "home". He now quickened his pace, he was so eager to reach the confines of his room that he wasn't aware that the mass of people had not returned from the center of the city. The boy came to an abrupt halt as he was met by the masked guard from before, the guard stood at the entrance to the building. The boy took in a breath and walked up to the building's entrance, the guard was still as unmoving as ever. The boy tried motioning to the guard that he wanted to go inside but the guard would not, it was not time for him or for anyone to go inside the building, not yet. The boy stomped his foot, he wanted t go inside where things made more sense, where he knew his surroundings. The guards only reply was a heavy shove and the youth fell down the steps. Though injured, the youth did not to give up on his want to enter, he then picked himself off from the ground and charged at the guard. Annoyed by the youth the guard blocked the youth's advances and moved from his spot in front of the structure. With his attention now focused on the boy the guard pointed his weapon at him. The boy looked up at the guard, he had to think of something before the guard hurt him even further. Without another thought the boy scrambled up and ran away from the area.

The boy concocted a plan of sorts that if he could get the guard as far from the building as possible he could get in with no problem, luckily for him the guard's build made him slower than the more lanky youth. The boy zig-zagged on the open street in hopes to confuse the enraged guard and for the moment it worked. The guard in turn grew more irritated and angry at the boy's playfulness and charged at him, barely missing his face by a single hair. The youth then sprinted more down the street, passing the familiar alleyways until he jumped into a specific one, the boy ran to where the niche was and hid himself inside. From the bit that he could see out of the niche he could see the guard trudge down the street looking intently for the quick boy. The youth closed his eyes and hoped the guard did not enter the alleyway, he even held his breath as to for him not to find him as if sound existed in the world he lived in.

_They won't find us here right?_

The boy's eyes snapped open; he was no longer in the grey world. The world around him was dark and he could feel himself shivering, then suddenly he could see traces of light from the corner of his eye.

_Their flashlights are coming closer, I think they found us._

The boy could feel his shaking increase and something tighten around him. Who was this voice talking about, who were they? The boy just wanted to go back into his room and have this over with. Why was this happening to him? Why was he seeing things that do not belong to him? The youth then closed his eyes again, maybe he could return "home" if he closed his eyes again and truth to the fact, he did.

The boy looked around at his grey world, back to his "reality," the guard was still looking for him but he was nowhere near the building, it was time to go, the day was enough for him

* * *

The boy kept himself curled up against the corner as he struggled to fight off the incredible sensation to sleep. He wanted to understand better the events of the day, he wanted to know more. "_I don't want to sleep." _the boy said to himself as he tried to suppress his growing need to yawn. The bed was not as welcoming as he thought it would be in fact, it outright terrified him. The youth glanced at the only furniture in the space, why was he so afraid of it? The bed. He needed to stop being so scared, so helpless, it wasn't natural or he assumed it wasn't natural. In fact, he didn't really know what the word "natural" meant. Was it natural for him to be scared of furniture? Of sleep? Or was this fear a precursor to something more, a warning of some sort. The boy struggled with his thoughts and the physical wanting of sleep. his drooped telling him it was time to sleep, time to forget the struggles of the day and return to the state he was before; clueless and unaware.

But he couldn't see himself forgetting, not anymore.

So the boy fought the need and when it was too much he gave in and fell asleep on the cold, grey floor. Though asleep he fought the rain that pursued him, he didn't know why he just knew he had to. He had so many questions and he was becoming aware that the life he lived was not normal, it was not the world he was meant to be in. The youth ran and ran in his dreams. The serene rain that once fell upon him became angry and roared its frustrations with thunder; It didn't want to lose him more. The boy kept running for what seemed forever, away from the force that pursued him, until he saw light.

A way out.

With what little strength he had left the youth propelled himself towards the light, it could save him from the force, he thought it could be his way out. The youth reached out a hand, he was close to the light he could feel its warmth, just a little more and he would be safe, just a little-

_Jack, watch out!_

* * *

The boys eyes snapped open and looked all around his room, he wasn't alone. He was in shackles and surrounded, the guards had come to take him away, he was already becoming too aware.

* * *

**Yes, I'm quite aware that this is super late but like I said before, stuff happens.**

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Sorry I'm going so slow on this, pretty sure you all want some change in this story but fear not for it will come real soon. Enjoy the next installment!**

* * *

The clanking sound that the shackles made echoed through out the halls as the boy was forced to walk out of the building, no one came out of their room to see what was going on, why would they? They were already in blissful sleep, a sleep that kept them from the truth of the world they awake to or rather the lie they all have been forced to live.

The boy couldn't find the words or more rather, the thoughts of what was happening to him; had he done something wrong? Was it because he defied the call of the memory-wiping dreams? Was it because of the things he had been seeing? The visions of color? Why must it be him to have his world taken from under him and what did it all mean, where were these guards taking him?

Cold air greeted him as the doors of the building opened to the vacant street. The city took on a different personality at this time they called "night." The city look menacing, hopeless; like a war had been waged and the scene before him was the aftermath of it all. This just proved even more that the youth had been living a false life, a world that looked polished during the "day" and it showed its real colors during the "night." Falseness.

The four guards that held him captive closer hold of the youth's shackles and led him to the one place the boy had never gone. A place he had seen so many go but for a reason that was still unknown to him did not catch his attention; the heart of the city.

* * *

The street lights flickered as the group made their way to the center; the occasional gust of wind brushed past them as if assuring that they were going the right direction. The youth was anxious to what awaited him at the center. Would they throw him in a dungeon? what do these people do to those who did not comply with their ideals? When did he become a heretic?

Maybe it was those visions, yes, it had to be; what else could it have been. Those blasted visions, the voices, they made him break the pattern he lived on, that blissful lie. It wasn't his idea, they just coaxed him into this new state of mind, like he knew the meaning to their pictures. Well, in actually and in some kind of self-realization the youth kind of felt safe with hearing the voices and seeing the visions, even though it frightened him mostly something deep inside him said it was okay, that this was better than the grey that he knew. Wow, now he knew he had fallen off the deep end, maybe some time away from everything he knew would do him some good and set him right back up. Giving in to delusions was not a good thing.

The youth's attention snapped back into the real world as the group stopped in front of the enormous gates that surrounded the building that stood before gates were black in color and from the little light that illuminated their way the gates looked rusty and out of use like everything else around him. Without a single touch, the gates opened to let the group in. The main guard picked up the boy's shackles and pushed him into the enclosed area. The original group broke off, leaving the youth with the original guard.

The inside of the structure was desolate, the shackles dragged heavily as they made their way on the hard floor; leading the boy was led to the unknown. There were times when the boy held his breath in an effort to keep himself calm, the sound of his breathing made him more tense. Wait, the sound of his breathing? His breathing has making noise? Slowly the boy was taking notice of the new noises that his ears were picking up, the sound of the shackles dragging on the floor, the heavy footsteps of his capture and the light footfalls his own feet made. For some reason, he could hear in this weird place, maybe if he let out a yell he could scare his capture and be set free, maybe-

They stopped.

The boy looked before him and was shocked of what he saw. There were people chained to bricked walls, too broken to look to him. There were what looked to be cells on one side of the area, sounds could be heard from the but they were too muffled to be understood or better yet know what made them. In the center stood these chairs that were in a neat line. The boy was forced and rechained on the nearest one, the boy could feel his pulse quickened, the guard went to the other people and chained them to the chairs next to him. What will happen to them? What do these chairs do?

It was time to be retaught.

The guard left them and as soon as he did the shadows along the walls began to move and materialize in front of them. This mass, cloaked in dark and shadow appeared before them; it had no face, not a single sign of human personification could be seen within the mass. The creature drifted to the nearest person, it outstretched some of its being and touched the person; in a flash the light within the person was sucked out of them and they were put in a zombie-like state. They were now once again a part of the people on the outside. No longer themselves. The others that saw began to fidget in their seats, they knew that this was the end to their own thoughts, one by one they were becoming less of what they were. The youth watched in horror as they were each being turned into mindless people, slowly the mass was getting closer and closer to his chair. He didn't want to become one of them, it looked too painful. The youth's head throbbed violently as he tried to control himself, this just wasn't right, he didn't want what was coming to him. The mass was now two chairs away from his.

_"I don't want this."_

One chair away.

_"No, please don't"_

It now inched its way towards him, ready to take his thoughts away. The boy shut his eyes, he didn't want it to be him, he wished he was back in his small room, back to when he was unaware, back in the dark.

The mass was now before him, ready to finish its task. It stretched out to touch the boy, the time was now, he will now be-

_Crack!_

The sounds of something solidifying shocked the youth and he dared to look at the creature in front of him. The mass was now frozen in ice. The boy let out a sigh of relief, he didn't know exactly what happened but the evil mass couldn't get him anymore, he then looked to his restraints, he had to find a way out of them, he had to before the guard came back. The boy tried to break free with his strength but he wasn't as strong as he thought he was. He looked around the room for something to help him get out of the chair. There was nothing he could do other than tip himself over and hope that the impact would break one of the chair's arms. With much effort the boy tipped himself over to which luckily, it did set one of his hands free, the boy then proceeded to smashing the rest of the chair to set him free, his efforts echoed throughout the room and the cells moaned louder with the ruckus he was making. As soon as he freed his legs the ice that encased the mass began to crackle. The mass was freeing itself and the boy knew he had to leave. The boy made a dash towards the exit and barely made it out as the mass freed itself and began to make chase for him.

"_Where to go, where to run"_ those were the words that ran through the boy's mind as he sprinted down endless hallways and skidded around corners in a race against the dark mass that chased after him. The building was an endless maze filled with nothing but walls, the boy remembered seeing doors, where was the door that led him to the outside? He could hear the echoes of the guards making chase along with the dark mass, they've finally realized he escaped and now he was more than out-numbered to face them himself, running was his only option. Oh to find a door and escape the bleak prison he was trapped within. The boy kept running, his breathing was short, he was getting tired and he knew he couldn't keep the pace he had; there had to be a way out, there had to!

The echoes of the men that hunted for him where getting louder and he knew his time was running out, a door, he needed a way out. The boy rounded another corner, his lungs ached from being over worked, he could feel his legs begin to drag; this could be it but the boy was determined to get out. He squinted his eyes to see beyond, he could see something brown and he could feel his feet move faster. This could be it, this could be the door he was looking for, the boy stuck is hands in front of him to push the door open, this was his escape. Finally. The doors burst open and allowed the boy to the outside, prompting him to run faster towards the gates; his body was aching but he knew it would soon be over, he just had to reach the gates, he was so close to youth skidded to a complete halt, he now stood where the gates were meant to stand only to find that they were not there anymore. The boy was at the edge to nowhere, no seriously, the building was its own world and the only thing left was a drop to nowhere. There was one thing he could do and it was to jump; jump and hope he would finally escape from this horrible nightmare. The dark mass was almost by the edge, the guards were even closer. The boy took in a deep breath and let himself fall, this was the last he would see of this place, he was sure of it. If only he knew, if only he knew then, how close he was to returning to his true reality.

* * *

His body felt heavy, like he was made of a ton of bricks instead of soft flesh. He knew he had fallen, hard, but he didn't know what he had fallen on. He didn't feel the cold, hard floor underneath him so he wasn't quite confident if he was conscious. Maybe he was dead, maybe this is what dead people feel like when they die, a ton of bricks. Though the thought of death was possible the boy still couldn't believe that he was really dead, he needed a sign.

A light.

A sound.

Something that told him that he may or may not be alive.

_Oh Hell No! Who do you think you are!?_

Well, that answered his question nicely.

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Now to a more interesting chapter, hope you enjoy the next installment. **

* * *

_"I said, who are you!" _

The boy slowly opened his eyes, his vision was blurred so he couldn't quite get a good look at the person who was talking to him or rather barking at him.

_"Hey you... Greyman, get up!" _The boy tried to pick himself off from the unsteady surface but his body was still in shock from the jump that he couldn't push his body up an inch.

The foreign voice gave an annoyed sigh, murmured something under their breath and forcefully pushed the boy away; the youth rolled from the weird surface to the more familiar feel of cold pavement. Immediately after he was pushed gasping could be heard.

"Smiles, are you okay?" The voice cried out to the one who was gasping, at this time the youth's eyes began to focus and he could make out the person who was talking. The person who pushed him was a small girl with brown, curly hair; she was kneeling in front of something, comforting it: another person.

"Smiles?" She said "Are you okay?" The person who was gasping began to regain a normal breathing pattern and looked up at the girl, he gave a small smile, a sign saying that he's fine and he'll live. The girl gave a sigh of relief and then focused her attention to the boy who fell from the sky.

"Hey you, Greyman!" She snapped at him "You could've killed Smiles you know that? Just what-" The boy named Smiles stopped her at mid-sentence and motioned her to calm down; he then looked at the foreign youth. The youth could now see what Smiles looked like; he looked to be a year or two younger than he was, from where he was he could tell Smiles had green eyes. (Now, I know what you must be wondering, how is it that this boy, this "Greyman" know what the color green and brown is when he clearly did not know what color was and he freaked out when he saw color for the first time? Clearly this was written to give the reader a sense of what people and places look like, he will ask questions about color but for now please bare with it and yes, this is part of the story, it's pretty relieving to know that a story such as this can stop a scene to explain something and still have the plot continue. Like right now.) Smiles picked himself off the ground and much to the girl's dismay walked towards the new boy. The youth stared at the younger boy named Smiles; for someone who could've died from being suffocated by someone who fell from the sky, he was rather cheery. Smiles extended his hand towards the youth and in turn the boy gave a confused look, was he offering him some help or what?

"Can you get up?" called out from behind them.

"Huh?"

"Up!" The girl snapped "He's offering you a hand." Smiles gave the girl an annoyed look and huffed, she was not being a good host to the new boy. Smiles then turned his attention back to the new boy; he once gain offered his hand and this time the youth took it. With his feet firmly on the ground the boy looked more closely at the two who he fell on. The girl with the curly hair was indeed the youngest out of them three. She looked to be around thirteen and wore a brown sweater, plain white shirt, pants and shoes; her clothes looked baggy on her frame and she kept her hair tied back. Smiles had raven hair and wore the same kind of clothes as the girl except his sweater was a faded black and fit him better; he also had a satchel on him. The youth stared at them until Smiles nudged the girl.

"Oh alright." The girl said, she then looked at the youth "Look, i'm sorry I was a bit snappy at you back there, you really freaked me out when you fell on Smiles and almost crushed him with your fat butt." The girl let out a laugh but quickly hushed up when Smiles gave her a disapproving look.

"Anyways" The girl continued "You must've done something real bad to get kicked out of the other side huh."

The youth gave her a puzzled look.

"The other side?" The girl asked "Don't you- you know what, never mind about it. I can't really explain it as good as-" Before the girl could finish her sentence they could hear something rumbling down the street. Without hesitation Smiles and the girl pushed the youth into an alleyway and into a niche. The youth was about to cry out but his mouth was quickly covered by the girl's hand. The boy couldn't help but hold his breath as the rumbling came to a halt my the entrance of the alleyway. From where he was packed into he could see lights and hear heavy footsteps along with them.

_"They won't find us here, right?" _the girl whispered to Smiles, the youth could feel her shaking beside him and then it hit him. The girls words, the feeling of desperation, it all felt like he had gone through this before. The lights slowly made there way closer to where the three hid, closer and closer the light neared them, the youth could see the shadow of a man approaching then-

"Fall back" a rough voice called out "He's not here."

The light and the shadow turned back and disappeared, the rumbling started up again and continued down the street. The trio let out a sigh of relief, they weren't caught.

"The Patrol almost found us." the girl said "Maybe they were looking for you Greyman."

Again the youth gave her a puzzled look, why did she keep calling him greyman? Without another word the girl and Smiles jumped out of the niche.

"So anyways Grayman" The girl continued "We can't stay here long, those guys who came here, they are The Patrol. They look for people like us and arrest us; they even go looking for people like you Greyman."

Again more confusion.

"What? You thought you were special? The girl responded "Yeah, there have been other greymen but I'll explain it later, right now we got to go to where Plum is." Both she and Smiles then took hold of the youth's hands and led him out of the alleyway.

"Oh by the way," The girl said "My name is Curly and this guy,as you know, is Smiles."

_"Curly and Smiles?" _The youth thought to himself, "_They're pretty easy names to remember." _With that, Curly and Smiles led the youth away, to find this person named Plum and hopefully to more answers.

* * *

**May or may not have broken the fourth wall...I can't really tell at this point.  
**

**Love it? Hate it? Got questions? Feel like flaming me for the hell of it? Please don't hesitate to ask!**

**Till next time!**


End file.
